


Богохульник и ханжа

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Не стоит шутить с обитателями древних святилищ. Стив и Брок это правило нарушили и теперь пожинают плоды – долго, обстоятельно, кинково и к обоюдному (пусть и не сразу) удовольствию.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Богохульник и ханжа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест в соо "Хреноугольник".

Работать не хотелось настолько, что перебороть нежелание досидеть оставшиеся несколько часов не получилось никак. Стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза, Брок по-тихому слинял из офиса, понадеявшись, что сумеет потом отмазаться. Его непосредственное начальство в лице Роджерса так вообще утром швырнуло в него подушкой и беззастенчиво выписало самому себе выходной.

Добраться до их с Роджерсом гнездышка получилось за тридцать минут вместо обычного часа – почему-то домой тянуло со страшной силой, а своим желаниям (в меру адекватным, конечно) Брок предпочитал потакать.

В квартире одиноко бубнил в гостиной телевизор, а в кухне мирно выпаривалась вода в забытой на огне кастрюле. Воды осталось на самом донышке и, задержись Брок минут на десять, посуду можно было бы выбрасывать.

– Стив? – выключив плиту, позвал Брок, не представляя, чем таким мог быть занят аккуратист Роджерс, что забыл на огне кастрюлю.

Из спальни послышался шорох. В очередной раз поразившись способности Стива дрыхнуть едва ли не днями напролет – и это с его-то сывороточной живучестью, – Брок пошел в комнату.

И остолбенел на пороге.

Потому что, честно говоря, любой бы остолбенел от вида лежавшего на кровати голого (разве что неровно натянутое на бедра одеяло надо бы убрать) Капитана Америки. С прикованными к изголовью руками. И с черной непроницаемой повязкой на глазах.

Броку разом стало жарко и холодно. Щекотная душная волна вспыхнула в мозгу, прокатилась вдоль позвоночника и тяжело ухнула в пах. Не то чтобы он был любителем всей этой тематической атрибутики, но огромный, мускулистый и беспомощный Роджерс в одну секунду распалил его так, что хотелось жалобно, восторженно скулить, заливая пол слюной.

– Оп-па, – хрипло сказал Брок, и Роджерс от звука его голоса дернулся, будто его током ударило. – Нежданчик.

– Где ты ходишь?! – рявкнул в ответ Стив, пнул воздух и поспешно вернул ногу под одеяло.

Он нервно повернул голову, пытаясь на звук определить, где Брок находится, и досадливо дернул руками, но хлипкие на вид наручники суперсолдатский гнев выдержали с обидной легкостью. Хотя Роджерс старался – мышцы у него напряглись так, что хоть анатомический атлас с них срисовывай. По шее у него разливался жгучий румянец, неровно расцвечивавший белую кожу пятнами. Лоб прочертили морщинки, видные даже несмотря на повязку, а губы сурово сжались в тонкую линию.

– На работе работал, – отозвался Брок насмешливо, стягивая одежду. – И давно ты так лежишь?

Роджерс, чутко прислушивавшийся к происходящему, состроил зверскую рожу и сжал зубы так, что Брок почти испугался за их сохранность. Что ж, из них двоих он страдал из-за идиотского то ли проклятия, то ли божественного наказания больше всего. Сам Брок после того, как его выдрали на чертовой базе Мстителей прямо в коридоре (из которого они, разумеется, никак не могли выйти и рисковали нарваться на зрителей в самый интересный момент), смирился и предпочитал получать удовольствие. А Роджерс вот до сих пор искренне ужасался своей развращенности и тому, что в такой ситуации все-таки сумел исполнить супружеский долг.

– Больше получаса точно, – все же ответил Стив, безуспешно дергая руками.

Брок, сжалившись, попытался хотя бы повязку с него снять, но та тоже сидела, как влитая. Роджерс с мучительной терпеливостью вздохнул, не слишком удивленный тем, что у него не вышло. Избежать навязанного сценария им не удалось еще ни разу.

– Значит, вот почему мне так сильно захотелось свалить с работы, а то лежать бы тебе еще четыре часа, – хмыкнул Брок.

Роджерс снова дернул ногой и неуютно заерзал, страдальчески нахмурившись. Наручники с пошлым розовым мехом издевательски забренчали. Брок интереса ради попытался их порвать – по-хорошему, должно было получиться, – но те держались, как новомодные магнитные, не меньше.

– Почеши мне живот, – попросил Стив, дождавшись, когда он отстанет от наручников. – О-ох, наконец-то, – эротично выдохнул он, когда Брок поскреб его почти каменный живот пальцами.

Кажется, он действительно успел исстрадаться, не имея возможности нормально пошевелиться. Не удержавшись, Брок потерся о теплый живот щетинистой щекой, наслаждаясь дрожью мышц пресса – щекотки Роджерс боялся, как мальчишка, хоть и старался сдерживаться.

Стив дернул руками, но привычное движение – Брок любил лежать на его животе, а Стив при этом любил гладить его по волосам – оборвалось наручниками.

– Как же меня это достало! – моментально заводясь, взвился Роджерс. – Сколько еще эта...

Брок поспешно заткнул его поцелуем, не обращая внимания на негодующее мычание.

– Не поминай всуе, добавки захотел? – прошипел он, отстраняясь.

Примолкший было Стив сжал губы в тонкую линию и сердито засопел. Брок, пользуясь тем, что видеть его Роджерс не мог, закатил глаза и досадливо показал ему кулак.

– Из-за кого, интересно, мы вообще оказались в такой ситуации? – предсказуемо вскипел Стив, напрягаясь так, что руки у него стали казаться почти неприлично большими.

– Не только из-за меня, ханжа ты занудная, иначе прилетело бы только мне! – садясь рядом с ним на кровати, без особого запала возмутился Брок.

Этот разговор повторялся у них с завидным постоянством каждый раз, как та чокну... В смысле, очень креативная богиня (или какой-то другой мифический дух, Брок не слишком в этом разбирался) проявляла фантазию. Они набрели на ее святилище случайно, ползая по каким-то горам в поисках нычки опасного оружия, и умудрились слегка ее оскорбить.

– Если бы ты не полез со своими богохульствами!.. – моментально свалил на него всю вину Роджерс, нервно дергая головой.

Ну, Брок все еще считал, что виноваты были они оба. Потому что любой нормальный человек не сможет не прокомментировать внезапно найденную комнатку, в которой абсолютно все было в членах. На стенах были рисунки, ножки постаментов кокетливо подпирали пол каменными яйцами и даже допотопные держатели для факелов свисали на полшестого.

Брок, разумеется, не смог не спошлить, а Роджерс предсказуемо вознегодовал и не преминул вслух поинтересоваться, какой недалекий извращенец это придумал, и кому таким образом поклонялись.

Кому бы там ни поклонялись, это явно была дамочка, потому что обиделась она на них по-крупному. Так, что уже второй месяц они с периодичностью в пять-семь дней оказывались в идиотской ситуации, спастись из которой можно было исключительно сексом. По счастью, друг с другом.

Роджерс снова нервно дернулся, скрещивая под одеялом ноги, и Брок мысленно поставил себе отметку никогда не завязывать ему глаза. И руки тоже. Лишенный возможности двигаться и видеть Стив, кажется, дурел особенно сильно.

– Мы уже это обсуждали. Ну чего ты? – попытался подмазаться Брок, ложась рядом, и осторожно поцеловал его в щеку.

Осторожность оказалась не лишней – рыпнувшийся от неожиданности Роджерс едва нос ему не сломал. Брок ойкнул, потирая онемевший кончик носа, и на всякий случай чуть отодвинулся.

– Это уже слишком, Брок, – пожаловался Стив. – Ладно запирать нас в коридоре, ладно зашвыривать нас голыми в чей-то чертов бассейн, черт с теми взбитыми сливками, которые ты на меня выливал...

– Черт с тем бананом, и... – не мог не продолжить список Брок, вспоминая их последние приключения.

Роджерс мстительно клацнул зубами и попытался наугад боднуть его головой, но не попал. Брок его за все время отношений знал, как облупленного, и возможную реакцию предугадывал легко, но сдерживаться все равно не хотел. Правильного Стива ему всегда хотелось дразнить.

– Хватит! – рявкнул Роджерс. – Сюда мог кто-нибудь вломиться, а я бы даже защититься не смог, Брок!

Стив Роджерс и контроль всего и вся, том первый. Он умел работать в команде, умел доверяться другим людям, но вожжи никогда не отпускал полностью. Наверное, даже символично было, что именно его, а не Брока, привязали к кровати.

– Она ни разу не подвергала нас опасности, – утешил Брок, осторожно погладив Стива по растрепавшимся светлым волосам. – А сейчас я тут, с тобой, расслабься.

Роджерс фыркнул, но чуть успокоился и на поцелуй ответил. Теплая отзывчивая мягкость его губ била по мозгам так, что все мысли растекались за ненадобностью. Брок целовал его столько раз, что и не сосчитать, и все никак не мог поверить до конца, что они действительно были вместе. Он знал вкус его губ, будто встроившийся уже во вкусовые рецепторы, помнил нежность языка, и все равно упивался каждым поцелуем, как первым.

Стив со стоном дернул руками, безуспешно пытаясь его обнять, и загремел цепочкой наручников, как замковое привидение. Брок невольно хохотнул в поцелуй и тут же охнул – Роджерс мстительно укусил его за нижнюю губу. Он нервно сжимал кулаки, весь напряженный, жесткий, и оставалось только гадать, сколько такими темпами Стиву придется мучиться, учитывая, что замечательная и интересная леди с креативно украшенным святилищем требовала получения удовольствия от обоих партнеров.

– Расслабься, – снова повторил Брок, зализывая только чудом не прокушенную до крови губу, и погладил его по крепким бокам, наслаждаясь бархатистой мягкостью кожи.

От этой кожи Брок вообще тащился так, что самому было неловко. Гладкая, светлая, кое-где покрытая почти незаметным (ну, не считая ног, конечно) пушком волос, она заводила своей почти кукольной идеальностью. На Роджерсе даже шрама ни единого не было – сыворотка любые следы от ран заживляла полностью.

Одеяло страшно мешало, и Брок попытался его стащить, но Стив вдруг снова взбрыкнул, крепко стискивая между бедрами легкую ткань. Разжать хватку суперсолдатских ног без одобрения их владельца не стоило и пытаться.

– Ну что опять? Под одеяло я не полезу, жарко, – проворчал Брок, пощекотав Роджерсу бок.

Собственное возбуждение поутихло, отступая на второй план. Брок по-прежнему заводился от одного взгляда на Стива, но его напряженность действовала, как ведро ледяной воды. Без отклика от «второй стороны» ничего не хотелось и ему самому.

Стив дернулся, задержал дыхание и стоически отреагировал на щекотку только дрожью мышц пресса.

– Ничего, – буркнул он и вдруг неудержимо покраснел.

Брок удивленно уставился на густой румянец, ярко заливший его щеки и шею. Даже на лбу проступили пятна.

– Ты меня пугаешь, – сообщил Брок и, протянув руку, погладил Стива по груди, легко царапнув коротким ногтем сосок.

Чувствительный Роджерс дернулся, будто его шокером приложили. На лице у него явственно отразилась борьба – даже закрытые повязкой глаза не мешали ее разглядеть, – а затем он обреченно вздохнул и расслабил сведенные ноги.

– Если ты засмеешься – у меня в жизни больше не встанет, так и знай, – предупредил он таким трагическим голосом, что Брок почти ожидал, что милая обиженная на них дева превратила его в женщину ниже пояса.

Или что там рыбий хвост. Или, прости Господи, щупальца. Или... Интрига и саспенс нагнетались такие, что Брока прошиб холодный пот. К таким приключениям его потенцию жизнь не готовила.

Но под одеялом оказался вполне себе привычный Роджерс. Мягкий красивый член в темной коротко стриженной поросли паховых волос, обычные длинные ноги.

– Э-э... И что конкретно должно было меня рассмешить? – уточнил Брок, погладив его по бедру.

Роджерс сердито засопел, как потревоженный еж, и развел ноги, сгибая колени. Между ягодиц у него кокетливо торчал пушистый белоснежный заячий хвостик. Кажется, только теперь Брок в полной мере понял смысл фразы «и смех, и грех».

Потому что, черт возьми, Стив Роджерс, по совместительству Капитан Америка и мистер Серьезные Щи, чертовски забавно смотрелся с пробкой в виде заячьего хвоста в заднице. С другой стороны, одна только мысль о том, как мягкая даже на вид шерсть ласкает, щекочет кожу между ягодицами, как растягиваются, крепко сжав пробку, сладко-тугие мышцы, как она дразняще давит внутри на простату, завела Брока до почти болезненного стояка.

Роджерса, правда, почему-то не заводила. Брок посмотрел на его безучастный ко всему член и вздохнул.

– Можешь вытащить, она меня бесит, – сообщил ему Стив, призывно разводя ноги пошире.

– Ты же в курсе, что пробки не для того, чтобы бесить, придумали? – поинтересовался Брок и, не удержавшись, потрогал оказавшуюся действительно шелковисто мягкой шерстку.

Почувствовавший короткое прикосновение Роджерс нервно повертел головой.

– Догадываюсь, – сурово сказал он с самым каменным лицом, на какое вообще был способен.

Брок захохотал, целуя его в колено. Так, пожалуй, мог только Стив. Иногда Брок гадал, как он, со всей его неопытностью и скромностью вообще решился завести отношения с мужчиной. За месяцы их совместного проживания они друг к другу притерлись, конечно, но смущался Стив по-прежнему влет. И прятал это смущение, изображая из себя каменную статую, к вящему восторгу Брока.

– Боже, Роджерс, я тебя люблю, – сказал он, придвигаясь к нему.

Чуть расслабившийся Стив фыркнул, отвечая на поцелуй. Даже наручниками на этот раз не забренчал.

– Это был сарказм или признание? – уточнил он.

– Это было саркастичное, но искреннее признание, – отозвался Брок, потеревшись о его щеку своей. – А теперь ты лежишь и расслабляешься. Разрешаю получать удовольствие и шумно выражать восторг, – добавил он и мягко лизнул Стива в губы.

Тот потянулся было за поцелуем, но Брок легко боднул его в лоб, заставляя лечь, и принялся дразняще, невесомо касаться губами его щек, подбородка, звонко чмокнул в кончик носа.

Роджерс был красивым. Его внешность двинула Брока под дых еще до того, как они сошлись, хоть облик или тело никогда и не были для него основным критерием для выбора партнера. А уж теперь, когда он знал, как выглядят его губы зацелованными, неприлично алыми, влажными, потерявшими форму, знал, как сладко, пронизывая этим звуком до самого нутра, он выдыхает, наслаждаясь лаской... Короче говоря, Брок попал окончательно и бесповоротно, как зверек в горячий зыбучий песок, но выбираться не хотел. Ни за что на свете.

Брок широко лизнул его шею, чуть солоноватую, вкусно пахнущую, потерся щетиной о нервно дрогнувший под языком кадык, шалея от той отзывчивости, с которой Стив подставлялся под прикосновения, почти уперевшись макушкой в постель.

Собственный член досадливо ныл, напряженный, жаждущий ласки, и Брок с коротким рыком пережал его у основания, пытаясь успокоиться. Стив сейчас был важнее.

Отстранившись, Брок сел рядом так, чтобы не касаться Роджерса, и, выждав немного, легко скользнул кончиками пальцев по его бедру. Тот ожидаемо дернулся, по-прежнему пытаясь думать и анализировать окружающую обстановку.

– Установку помнишь? – спросил Брок, коротко погладив его по груди.

– От того, что ты десять раз скажешь «расслабься», легче не станет, – проворчал в ответ Стив и глубоко вздохнул. – Но я стараюсь, если что, хоть меня все это и нервирует, – он побренчал цепочкой наручников.

Но с Роджерсом Броку терпения было не занимать. С ним рядом вообще все его отрицательные качества давали сбой, а уж в постели, где хотелось из шкуры вылезти, но заставить выть от удовольствия, и подавно.

Брок легко, невесомо поглаживал его – то лицо, то грудь, то ноги, – в совершенно хаотичном порядке, с разным интервалом, иногда нажимал чуть сильнее, несильно царапал, оставляя красные полосы на светлой коже. Брок ощущал себя чертовым фанатиком, которому неожиданно позволили потрогать идола, и теперь он со слепым, жадным поклонением касался всего, до чего доставал. Ласкал каждый миллиметр знакомого до последней родинки тела, прижимался губами к горячей нежной коже с немой просьбой отозваться, откликнуться, позволить сделать им обоим хорошо, забыть о выставленных им условиях.

Стив, поначалу вздрагивавший на каждое прикосновение, будто его били, снова раскраснелся и задышал тяжело, приоткрыв влажные розовые губы, от одного вида которых в глазах темнело от желания. Брок мотнул головой, усилием воли заставляя себя отвлечься, и поцеловал нежный коричневый сосок, приласкал его языком, доводя до почти каменной твердости. Второй он легко прикусил, подул на него, и от этого контраста Стив со стоном откинул голову назад, выгибаясь, и крепко ухватился руками за решетчатое изголовье кровати, будто в поисках дополнительной опоры. Брок ждал, что он, ощутив на запястьях наручники, снова озлится, стряхивая томную негу, но Роджерсу, кажется, было уже наплевать. Его член упруго шлепнул его по животу, оставляя влажный след смазки на коже, и у Брока свело скулы от жадного желания почувствовать этот вкус на языке.

Подтянувшись повыше, Брок мокро, глубоко поцеловал с жаром откликнувшегося Стива, буквально вылизал его рот, трахнул языком, показывая, что именно хотел бы с ним сделать прямо сейчас, заведенный до предела, до непроизвольной дрожи, прокатывавшейся под кожей, плавившей кости.

Стив непривычно тонко заскулил в ответ и на ощупь закинул ногу ему на поясницу. Чувствительно треснул по пояснице, честно говоря, ударил, как хлыстом бьют заупрямившегося жеребца. Брок, в отличие от жеребца, успокаиваться после этого и не подумал. Его, напротив, стегнуло возбуждением, продрало до самого последнего нерва так, что пришлось зажмуриться и выдохнуть сквозь стиснутые зубы, чтобы позорно не кончить прямо так.

Стив, горячий, с влажной от пота кожей, поддал бедрами вверх, пытаясь потереться о него, и, кажется, теперь ловил кайф от того, что ни на что серьезно повлиять не мог, ограниченный в возможности двигаться. Продолжая держаться за изголовье, весь напряженный, буквально ослепляющий прокатывавшимися под кожей мускулами, он метался по постели, раскидывая в стороны длинные крепкие ноги, пытался обхватить Брока бедрами, прижать к себе единственным доступным ему способом.

Сейчас бы ему, наверное, было наплевать на то, что кто-то мог к ним «вломиться». Броку вот точно было наплевать, он бы вежливо попросил кого бы там ни было подождать в коридоре хотя бы пятнадцать минут, но оторваться от Роджерса не смог бы ни под каким предлогом. Даже воздух между ними казался одуряюще горячим, обжигающим, липким почти, и Брок увязал в нем, как глупое насекомое, привлеченное сладким запахом, тонет в меду. В паху горело огнем, собственный член, тяжелый, перевозбужденный, влажный, казался каменным.

– Брок, пожалуйста, – жалобно выдохнул Стив, разводя колени, и снова выгнулся, упираясь пятками в постель, крепко сжал ягодицы.

Он заерзал, покрутил бедрами, пытаясь заставить пробку двигаться, надавить на нужное место, и голодно, призывно застонал. У Брока от этого зрелища пересохло в горле, а в ушах зашумело от прилившей крови так, что он слышал один только белый шум и голос Стива, будто ничего в мире не имело значения, кроме него.

Растолкав его колени в стороны, Брок опустился между его ног и обхватил губами головку его члена, восхитительно солоноватую, нежную, бархатную, вобрал глубже, едва не давясь от жадности. Роджерс, стоически не толкаясь ему в горло, выгнулся одной спиной, пробормотал что-то бессмысленное и бессвязное, так откровенно наслаждаясь, что Броку было хорошо только от этого.

Широко скользнув по его члену языком, Брок потерся о него колючей щекой и приподнялся, крепко сжимая зубы. Облизав ладонь, он огладил тяжелые яйца, скользнул ниже, проталкивая два пальца в и без того растянутый широким основанием пробки вход. Стив любил именно так, быть распятым почти на грани боли, и от того, как легко он доверялся, вверял себя ему, полностью отдавал контроль, Брока захлестывало нежностью, а по нервам будто скальпелем проезжались. Белоснежная шерсть хвоста щекотно прошлась по руке, дразня и без того чувствительную, раззадоренную кожу.

– Черт, да, – с облегчением выдохнул Стив, прижимая колени к груди, и покорно замер, открытый, жаждущий.

Внутри него было горячо и влажно. Чудесная несправедливо обиженная богиня, кажется, хорошо разбиралась во всех нюансах анального секса, потому что смазки там было столько, что она потекла между пальцев, скользкая, нагревшаяся от теплого шелковистого нутра.

– Ну же, – рыкнул Стив, весь напряженный, почти каменно-твердый, и Брок, ощущая, что он на грани, аккуратно вытащил пробку, пощекотав его пушистым хвостом по чувствительной внутренней поверхности бедра.

Роджерс прихватил его за талию ногами и подтащил к себе, ближе, и Брока сорвало окончательно. Он въехал внутрь, в жадно, голодно пульсирующее нутро одним резким движением, навалился сверху, ловя губами протяжный вскрик. Стив беспомощно дернул руками в бесплотной попытке его обнять и зло рыкнул, куснув его за плечо, когда не получилось.

Боль чуть отрезвила, оттенила наслаждение, которое зрело внутри, как готовый к извержению вулкан, вливаясь в кровь обжигающими волнами. Брок впился пальцами Стиву в бедро, с силой, почти грубо, до пошлого шлепка загоняя в него член и шалея от податливой отзывчивости чужого тела, которое так правильно, так горячо обхватывало его, заставляя скулить от переполняющих эмоций.

Оргазм медленно накатывал, накрывал душной волной, напрочь отшибая мозги. По телу, слишком чувствительному, слишком возбужденному, прокатывалась, будто ток, разряд за разрядом, дрожь. Стив под ним, словно ощутив, что он на грани, тонко, на одной ноте, заныл, крепче стискивая его ногами, и Брок обхватил ладонью его член, приласкал головку – нежно, осторожно, в противовес собственным резким толчкам.

Этот контраст оказался последней каплей. Стив гортанно застонал, заливая его ладонь обжигающе горячей спермой, сжал его до боли, и Брок, едва не взвыв от облегчения, отпустил себя, позволил себе раствориться в ослепляющем, вышибающем дух удовольствии, которое выпотрошило его до самого нутра.

Наручники с легким щелчком раскрылись. Брок, обессилено лежавший на Роджерсе, поленился поднимать голову и отреагировал на событие только легким поцелуем в шею. Стив моментально опустил руки и, судя по звуку, сдернул с глаз повязку. На спину Броку легли теплые крупные ладони, ласково поглаживая его по затылку, и он довольно выдохнул, млея под привычными прикосновениями.

– Что ж, я готов извиниться перед этой замечательной женщиной. Пожалуй, я был не прав, – отдышавшись, выдал Стив.

Брок, собственно, уже давно оценил все плюсы их креативных постельных приключений, видимо, теперь и до его второй половины они тоже дошли. Он хотел было съехидничать по этому поводу, но Роджерс вдруг изумленно ойкнул. Не зная, чего ожидать, Брок вскинулся и успел еще заметить, как рассыпаются легким дымком наручники и повязка.

Они со Стивом переглянулись, молчаливо обсуждая эту новость. Роджерс кивнул на шкаф, и Брок, неохотно поднявшись, подошел к нему, открывая дверцу. На полке, куда они складывали все «божественные подарки», остававшиеся у них в качестве трофеев, было девственно чисто. Интересно было, правда, из какого секс-шопа богиня таскала все это добро.

– Ну вот, – огорчился Брок, насмешливо поглядывая на торжествующе размахивавшего руками Роджерса. – Придется теперь самим покупать.

Стив швырнул в него подушкой, но возражений от него, впрочем, не последовало.

Уже вечером Брок, лениво щелкавший пультом от телевизора, наткнулся на выпуск новостей на мелком местном телеканале. На экране рядом с симпатичной корреспонденткой стоял, оживленно жестикулируя, полноватый усатый мужчина, подписанный как «владелец магазина товаров для взрослых». Брок послушал пару минут его проникновенную речь и сдавленно хохотнул.

– Эй, Стив, иди сюда! – крикнул он, отматывая интервью на начало.

Впервые в жизни Брок не жалел о том, что они переплачивали за эту никогда не используемую ими функцию. Роджерс появился через минуту и вопросительно поднял брови.

– Да ты садись, садись, – похлопав по дивану рядом с собой, позвал Брок, включая репортаж заново.

Стив сощурился, подозревая подвох, но сел.

– Понимаете, это уже ни в какие рамки! – возбужденно тараторил мужик на экране. – Нет, у нас и раньше подворовывали, конечно. Ну, мало ли, студентики бедные, таскали там по мелочи... всякого, – благоразумно не озвучивая ассортимент, говорил он.

Как же Брок в эту минуту любил местные новости! Стив, сложивший два и два, округлил глаза, закрыл лицо руками и, судя по вздрагивавшим плечам, бессовестно заржал.

– Но это уж слишком! Наручники и повязка на глаза! У людей что, ремней и шарфов нет?!


End file.
